


Second Chances

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BSDM, Dom Scott, Dom Scott McCall, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, Past Abuse, Sub Isaac, Sub Isaac Lahey, gif fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gif Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Scisaac, dom/sub submission for the tw rarepair exchange

  

  

  

 


End file.
